


Elysian

by bankstatements



Category: Pro Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bankstatements/pseuds/bankstatements
Summary: In which, a girlgets hired at anew job, whereshe finds a familiarface.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the — first chapter.

'' _Princess? Do you want me to stop_?''

She opened her eyes shortly after the memory played once again for the second time this week. Her hands reached for the phone located nearby. Looking at the time, it was 6:30 also another hour before she needed to be at her new job which she found out was a job as a assistant

_Fuck_ , she thought to herself as she decided to get up before her body chose to shut down. Liv went into her closet to pick out a outfit for her first day on the job – her exact plan was to dress in a black leather skirt and long sleeve crop top with a knot at the end of it.

She had exited out the closet to grab a pair of black heels with red bottoms, which was one of the most expensive gifts to herself, but who could blame her though?

She made sure everything for her outfit was on the bed, soon the women made it into her bathroom; turning the shower water on as her clothes came off. Stepping in the shower felt like paradise to her.

That last hour went by in a blur, soon the blonde was standing in front of the tall building with huge letters reading the company’s name. She took one breath in before her heels would click on the marble floors inside.

Inside was surprisingly different than other building the women had seen, Her attention had focused onto the other women at the receptionist desk who sat in the middle of the first floor with a long wrap around desk.

" _Hello_ " Liv spoke first thinking the women sitting down in the chair didn’t pay attention to her entrance. "You must be Liv, correct?" The other women said looking directly in her eyes. ''Yes'' Liv said with a small little smile plastered on her face.

''Well Ms. Morgan you’re in for a treat. The boss would like to see you right away; the elevator is on the right." she said before turning her attention to the computer screen and started typing. Liv walked up to the elevator and pressed the button for upstairs, she stepped inside as the doors closed. _Deep breaths Liv_ , she thought to herself.

The elevator doors opened into a lobby with five different women sitting down in chairs, while walking she could feel the pairs of eyes on her and even heard a comment about herself that came from another blonde women’s mouth. _Who is she_ , the women said to a brunette that sat beside her. Liv turned around the corner successfully before letting her mouth say what she was really thinking.

Before the blonde could even knock on the door she heard loud moans that escaped another females lips. " _Don’t stop right there, fuck!_ " Liv was quietly listening because in the end she knew what she was getting herself into by deciding to work for a company who let employees sleep with their boss. She was just eavesdropping and it sounded like they’ve been at it for hours. Liv somehow was able to control herself while waiting for whatever business to finish up.

" _Cum, princess_." Was the only thing Liv heard before soft moans came out. Before she knew it a petite blonde women came out the office causing Liv to step back. The women came out with a smirk on her face while looking at Liv as she turned around the corner. Liv just rolled her eyes as she stepped in the room. Her eyes would see a a tall figure looking out the window viewing the city’s beauty and traffic.  
  


" _Well, well, well. Look at what we have here_ ", a familiar voice said. '' _Charlotte_?'' Liv said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy chapter 2 — this chapter will be longer than the first.

All the memories started to come back right in that moment. Charlotte surely didn’t seem the same from years ago, she was cared about everyone; until her father passed away. She changed and became a completely different person, leading to friendships ending and even partnerships with other brands. The last time Liv seen Charlotte was nearly 3 years ago when both of the women had slept with each other, Liv had thought about those moments in her dreams.   
  


" _Well look at you_." Charlotte turned around as a smile started to form on her face.

Charlotte walked over to her desk while grabbing a small bottle of sanitizer and rubbing some on her hand, her eyes shined along with the natural lighting that was coming from outside. '' _You’ve changed, and even gotten better looking than before_." Charlotte said as she made her way to her desk.

" _Yeah, I have. But you see the thing is when I changed I still kept my friends in contact and didn’t lash out on them because of your personal issues when we asked if you needed help_." Liv responded backwith a hint of attitude in her voice as she sat directly across the room from Charlotte in a black leather chair.   
  


" _Feisty aren’t we? But you need to get over it, that happened 3 years ago. But before you keep wanting to talk about the past, let’s talk about the future and how you’ll be assisting for my personal needs_." The women said with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

" _Yeah, let’s just talk about the job. I don't want to continue a conversation when you’ll always respond with the same bullshit answer_." Liv said before rolling her eyes a little.

  
" _Well let me tell you about your job_." Charlotte smiled as she grabbed a folder with papers in from one of her desk drawers and sat them on top on her desk. " _Come on over, Liv. There’s a chair waiting for you that’s directly facing me_."

Liv walked to the chair and sat down facing the women who she used to call her one of best friend. She faked a smile just to impress the women, Charlotte dropped the papers directly in front of Liv as the smile changed into a small smirk. Luv opened the folder and looked throughout the 2 papers that was inside. As one of the things to do on the list was to answer calls for Charlotte, _you got to be kidding me right_ , she thought to herself for a brief moment. " _This is it? You’re telling you can’t do this yourself_." Liv laughed softly before looking Charlotte dead in the eyes.

Charlotte licked her lips thinking this was absolute entertainment she had never seen before.  
  


 _"Oh Liv, this isn’t all you’ll be doing, you see when I reviewed your application I didn’t care how much experience you had. I picked you for a reason and you will learn that what I say needs to be done around here and as far as I’m concerned you can’t do anything about it''_. Charlotte said with a peak of confidence in her voice.

A light chuckle erupted throughout the big room. Liv grabbed hold of the papers and sat them back in the folder as her hands folded and legs crossed while she tilted her head in a cute motion batting her eyes. She stood still for a few moments before getting up and standing behind Charlotte. " _Oh, Charlotte I’m not the same and I’ll prove it to you right here, right now_." She said softly.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk. Babygirl, you think I’m going to let you prove yourself to me_." Charlotte let out a loud laugh before her face showed no emotions. She was met with look of seriousness as Liv made her way back in front of her bending over the desk, gripping to the ends.

" _You wouldn’t have the chance to do so, I mean sure you so happened to satisfy me and my needs 3 years ago and that was only because I was fucked up at the time. But now, it will never happen_." Charlotte said with a stern voice.

" _So, you think I’m not good enough to satisfy you now_?" Liv said irritated.

Charlotte looked at the petite women in front of her and just kept letting small laughs come out her mouth, at one point she stopped before crossing her hands trying to look professional.

" _How about this, I send one of my employees from the lobby just outside this door in the room so you can prove yourself to me?_ Charlotte said looking at Liv in the eye before continuing." _And after the matter they’ll tell me how good in bed you actually are_." Charlotte looked a Liv with a smile that was promising.

Liv observed the room, sure she was kinda wondering why Charlotte put a full bedroom inside of her building along side a full bathroom; but that wasn’t the point. Liv took off her clothing leaving her in just a cute black bra and panties set she had recently bought week ago. She sat on the nearby bed and waited for the mystery women Charlotte was going to pick for her.

" _Vanessa Borne, you’re welcome to come inside my office now_." Charlotte said with a stern voice.   
  


Soon the door would open. " _Ah, Miss Borne you just the person I want to see right now_."

Liv heard the door open revealing one of the girls she had seen waiting in the lobby earlier while she made her way into Charlotte’s office. She had something in her hand; it was a a big dildo and a harness.   
  


She made it over to the bed and sat beside Liv with a smirk on her face. " _Hello, I’m Vanessa andI’ll be taking care of your needs today, Liv. Also just to let you know the boss will be having this shown live throughout the building, so get prepared for everyone to look at you for a week straight_." Liv nodded at the beautiful women she seen in front of her, if it was one thing she couldn’t complain about was how almost every women she has seen in this building was beautiful. " _Are you ready_ " Liv said to Vanessa.

" _Yes I’m ready_." Vanessa said before undressing.

Liv took off her bra and panties. " _All fours, now_!" She watched as Vanessa did so in a fewshort seconds. Liv took her index finger and felt the warmth of the other women’s pussy, she decided to rub it in a circle for a few. She could hear small moans escaping Vanessa’s mouth. She decided to stop using her fingers and go in for the kill. Liv’s tongue had flicked all around the brunette women’s clitoris and heard the sweet moans keeping coming out of Vanessa. Her hands cuffed onto Vanessa’s ass as she continued to eat her out. Liv had stopped and added two fingers pumping them in and out of Vanessa. Liv was really looking forward to impress Charlotte so she wouldn’t see Liv as the same girl she was 3 years ago.   
  


Liv took her fingers out and licked them in curiosity to find out how Vanessa tasted. And if someone would ask Liv she would tell that person yes.

Liv stood up and put the strap-on around her body, looking at herself in a nearby mirror. She had begun to rub the tip of the dildo.

-

15 minutes had passed by and Charlotte sat and waited for one of the women to hopefully walk out.

" _I’m going to come_!" Vanessa shouted as her climax came over the dildo.

Liv took the strap-on out and all she seen was cum dripping down Vanessa’s pussy, she used her tongue to lick it to and slurp on Vanessa’s pussy again. She smirked while turning her head and looked at the camera that was Charlotte watching them from.   
  


The door opened, Liv walked out of the room and closed the door quietly seeing the brunette women fell to sleep.

"Well, I’m impressed…Liv, you actually changed." Charlotte said as she started fake clapping followed by an eye roll.   
  
  



End file.
